Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to message delivery and network planning.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as mobile phones, tablet computers, or mobile computers, collectively referred to as access terminals (AT), user equipment (UE), etc.). Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
To supplement conventional base stations, additional small cells can be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile devices. Small cells are low power base stations which transmit at a lower power than macro cells and have smaller coverage than macro cells. For example, small cells (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as Home NodeBs or Home eNBs, collectively referred to as H(e)NBs, femtocells, femto nodes, femtocell nodes, femtocell access points, pico nodes, micro nodes, etc.) can be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, in-building or other specific geographic coverage, and/or the like. In some configurations, such small cells are connected to the Internet via broadband connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) router, cable or other modem, etc.), which can provide the backhaul link to the mobile operator's network. In this regard, small cells are often deployed in homes, offices, etc. without consideration of a current network environment.
Some small cells are not open for public access and will not serve unauthorized mobile devices. Such private small cells are often installed in areas with a significant amount of traffic from users of unauthorized mobile device. It is still desirable to send informational or marketing messages to users of the unauthorized mobile devices. Preferably, the informational or marketing messages are created to be relevant to the users sent to. In addition, network load for macro cells and small cells may be better matched with available network capacity by obtaining user density for specific areas. Therefore, it is also desirable to obtain information regarding the unauthorized mobile devices to facilitate network planning decisions.